


Hands On

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ghouls, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and place don't matter. </p><p>FKM fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

Vera looked over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time today. Of course, there he was.

“You know you can just walk next to me, right?” She offered, again. Although she already knew what the answer would be even down to the tone. 

“And miss out on this view? I don't think so.” Hancock said, framing her ass with his fingers.

“Am I distracting you too much?” She asked, though she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. She liked him a lot more than she'd feel comfortable admitting just yet. 

“Ah, well. You know me, I love distractions. And you are my favorite one by far.” The ghoul replied, walking up close to her now and giving her a kiss that was far too brief. 

“Really? I thought I was at least a close second next to the chems and all.” Vera joked lightly. 

“Ooh. Ouch.” Hancock drew back as though wounded. “I'd say I'm pretty certain you're my favorite. Especially after last night.” 

Her face flushed in excitement following his words, memories of the last night coursing through her. “If you're up for it, then maybe we could have a repeat tonight.” 

His face contorted into something awfully similar to a pout. “Tonight? What if I wanted you _right now_? Hm?” 

“You mean you'd just.. take me, right here? Out in the open? What would the good people think of that?” Vera teased, though just the idea of him taking her in the middle of the street right now was definitely getting her hot in all the right places.

“Vera, I do have some class.” He chastised her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Somehow I don't think the citizens of our beautiful Goodneighbor would mind. And I was actually thinking more..” 

Hancock paused, leaning in to whisper in her ear, hand wandering down the curvature of her backside. “About taking you into that alley, just there. Show my girl how badly I want her. What do you think?” 

“I think you're crazy.” Vera breathed, her grey eyes searching his for something. “But if you are, then I am too. Because I've never wanted anyone more.” 

Hancock shot her a winning smile before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the tiny alley in question. Her heart was racing, and she was equal parts nervous and aroused. But hey, at least this particular hole in the wall didn't reek of stale piss. 

“Relax.” He whispered against her neck, his rough lips pressing kisses there. “I'm here.” 

Vera tried to do that, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone walked by. Yet it seemed they didn't even care. In fact, they didn't even glance in the couple's direction. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he bit down gently on a sweet spot. 

This was really happening. They were really doing this. The survivor of the cryo vault and the ex mayor of Goodneighbor. What a strange combination. Though ever since they joined forces, the two had been near inseparable. And it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone seeing Hancock doing whatever he wanted to. Except now it was literal.. 

“There you go.” He praised, pushing her back against the wall, positioning his leg between her own. “Goddam, you're beautiful.” 

“You too.” She grinned, raising a hand to his discolored cheek. 

“Awh shit. You really know how to woo a ghoul.” Hancock laughed, the sound almost vibrating against her chest. 

“I try my best.” Vera said, lifting a leg and wrapping it around him in order to secure him closer to her. She loved just feeling him against her like this. 

He made a deep contented noise, leaning further into her, rocking his hips against hers just so. Even through their clothes she could feel him. She arched against him, desperate for more of that friction. She then made a move to undo his pants, her hands getting lightly swatted away. 

Hancock scolded her, “Not yet. You think location means I won't take my time with you?” 

“Cruel to the end.” Vera squirmed, any further protest silenced by insistent kisses. 

When he pulled away, just the look on his face sent her reeling. Fuck. She belonged to him entirely. And he was determined to demonstrate just that. Her breath hitched as deft fingers trailed down her chest, coming to rest between her legs, applying the slightest of pressure while he rubbed her. It was maddeningly slow, all of it. Wearing thin clothes was proving to be a blessing and a curse. 

“How’s this feel?” He brushed the hair away from her ear in order to whisper his question to her, tongue darting out to give the shell of her ear a lick before pulling away. 

“Really good. Amazing.” She corrected, swallowing hard. 

“Having a hard time finding your words already?” Hancock asked, laughing softly. “That’s alright, I’m also having a hard time, if you know what I’m saying.” 

Subconsciously her eyes wandered down his body, noticing the bulge he was sporting. He saw her looking, of course. This prompted him to run his hand up and down the outline of his length, pulling the fabric against it even more. Drawing her attention to it even more. 

“You’re bad.”

“Don’t I know it, baby.” He purred, finally moving to undo her pants. This relief was awfully short lived. Feeling the air against her bare skin elicited goosebumps rather quickly, even with Hancock so close. To her dismay, he didn’t move her underwear aside. Instead, dragging the near soaked fabric over her clit again and again, drawing soft mewls from her. “This wet for me already and we haven’t done anything. Don’t worry, I plan to fuck you silly. Just, in time.” 

“Hancock, _please_.” Vera moaned for him, keeping her voice in check. 

“I know you can be louder than that.” He chided, his mouth returning to her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there as he continued his form of sweet torture. “Cmon, V. Be _loud_ for me.” 

Vera couldn’t help the sharp gasp that escaped her, coursing warmth spreading through her entirety. This was shortly followed by an impassioned moan, a real one this time, her body shaking against him. She was so close to finishing she could cry. That and also feeling painfully empty especially when there was a perfect ghoul cock so nearby. 

Her eyes widened as she caught the gaze of a passerby, his eyes lingering on the scene for what seemed like an eternity. The thug wolf whistled at the two of them, before continuing on his way. Hancock chuckled against her neck, clearly amused. The fact that she had been seen like this actually proved much more exciting than she had thought before.

“That’s my girl,” He said appreciatively, moving her panties aside and slipping two fingers in without much difficulty in one quick motion. “Mm. I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

“Oh god, yes!” Vera held tighter to him than ever, her legs doing about as good as jelly right now. The rough quality of his flesh only served to further her pleasure as his fingers curled in and out of her at a moderate pace. She bit her lip, near whimpering when he withdrew them. 

“I know, I know.” Hancock cooed sympathetically, well, almost sympathetically. 

“Fuck, I need you.” She said breathlessly, the burning need for him taking precedent over all else. 

“Need me to... what?” He pressed her leisurely enough, undoing his pants easily with one hand. Vera had learned some time ago that he never wore any underwear. Something that unfortunately was always on her mind.. 

“Just, please.. I need you to fuck me.” She humored him, knowing that this was the only way she would get what she wanted. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“Oh baby girl, I _do_ mean it.” He assured her, giving himself a few strokes while she watched. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

She hissed as he rubbed the equally slick head of his dick against her throbbing clit, throwing her head back into the wall. Vera cursed at him for this, though her anger was quickly forgotten as his thick length was eased into her. He hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. His fingers pressing bruises into her hips surely. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Hancock groaned, rutting into her passionately. “You like that? You like this ghoul cock in your hot little pussy? Getting fucked out in.. mm.. out in the open.”

“Yes, _yes_!” Vera moaned, each thrust sending a blinding wave of pleasure throughout her body. 

It didn’t even matter that they were drawing the attention of literally every passerby now. Nothing existed but the two of them now. He was really pounding her harder than ever before. Or maybe it just felt harder than ever, the urgency and location adding to that. The sounds he was making were the most perfect. They must’ve made quite the chorus, the two of them. Her soft gasps and pitiful moans coupled with his own deep and raspy grunts. 

“V, I want you to cum for me.” He growled into her ear.

Well, _fuck_. Vera grabbed fistfuls of his coat, her knuckles turning white from how hard she held to him. She cried out her orgasm in the form of his name, everything prior crashing together in a finish that left her dazed. He liked that. He always liked that. 

“Mmph.. what a _good_ girl you are.” Hancock said, rubbing her thigh. “I’m gonna fill you up.” 

After a particularly hard thrust, she could feel him finishing inside her. The warmth trickling down and out of her as he pulled out. Ever the gentleman, he helped her to her feet again. Though in truth her legs were still shaking. 

“Easy there, bambi.” He teased, helping her right her balance again after tucking himself back into his pants. 

“So much for doing anything productive today.” Vera said with a laugh, redoing her own clothes. 

“Hey, I thought that was pretty damn productive.” Hancock responded, brushing a few sweat glued strands of hair away from her face before leaning in and kissing her. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“I know you weren’t sure about this. So I just wanted to say.. I appreciate it. You humoring me like that.” He explained, still looking like he felt awkward being so upfront with someone. 

“Of course. I trust you more than anyone. Just.. it’ll be my turn next time.” Vera insisted with an impish smile. “To just have you whenever I want. Wherever.” 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” 

Fun as it was, she would have to come up with a different location for this. He would expect it in Goodneighbor probably. If only it were somehow possible to sneak him into Diamond City… It’d surely piss off those uppity Stands assholes if they were to see the two of them going at it. Surprising Hancock was a difficult thing to do. Vera was determined though. 

“Oh and hey V, you wouldn’t happen to have a cigarette would you?”


End file.
